


日常

by wunvsaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunvsaga/pseuds/wunvsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>……就是日常来一发，没啥要说的</p>
            </blockquote>





	日常

“哈，又是一个穿着万圣节制服的奇怪角色。我得说尼克·弗瑞对这种事情实在是太痴迷了。”杰克·罗林斯抓着新弄到手的档案仔细翻看，脸色不善。也许下一次，他们的目标就会是这些纸张上所描述的对象，而这些人每一个都拥有者他们不具备的异能。  
  
“有什么关系，他越是喜欢收集这些资料，洞察计划实施的时候我们就更清楚那些阻碍在哪。”双腿翘在桌上，手里抓着匕首抛接玩耍，朗姆洛百无聊赖的看着他的副手。这堆资料罗林斯已经看了很久，就仿佛明天他们就得跟那上面的人干上似得。  
  
“虽然这么说没错，但洞察计划可不是一两天能搞定的。何况中途说不定就被这些奇装异服的家伙给破坏了。”  
  
“怕什么，尼克自己也是洞察计划的支持者。我真想知道，等那几艘飞船上空，能量炮射穿他的胸口时他会是什么表情。”布洛克已经厌烦了等待，直接站起身绕过 了桌子，走到他的副手面前。一把夺走了对方还紧盯着的资料，“得了，好不容易从任务里脱身，把你手里的那叠东西放下，让我们来找点乐子。”  
  
“老大，皮尔斯把我们弄到这可不是…唔……”所有抱怨的话都被打断，一如既往的，他的上司不给他反驳的机会。后腰被有力的手臂托住不让人有机会拒绝，低头 来不及看清，火热的唇已经吻了上来。伸手试图夺回资料的手最终放弃，罗林斯太了解自己的上司，只要他想要的，自己最终总得毫无条件的送上。  
  
这个吻的感觉不坏，可说回来哪一次感觉会坏？这可是布洛克·朗姆洛的吻，门外走廊里，有的是后勤部的姑娘想要被这么对待。但就算这样，杰克回应对方吻的时候脑子里还是忍不住想着其他事情。这样敷衍的态度终于触怒了他的头儿。  
  
“啧，难道我的技巧已经差到这个地步了？”朗姆洛退后了一些，瞪着他的部下。但很快发现自己仰着头的样子不太符合一个责备着应该有的气势，“我说过很多次了，没人没任务的时候，只要我站着你就给我找个位置坐下。”  
  
“好的，好的。你说了算，一如既往。”罗林斯彻底放弃了继续看资料的计划，扯过最近的一把椅子双手高举着坐下。  
  
杰克·罗林斯承认自己的头儿是个火辣的家伙，不过看着他直接跨坐在自己双腿上，下腹处隔着布料紧紧贴着自己，线条分明的脸就近在咫尺笑得嚣张。这画面还是让人血脉喷张。  
  
“现在，给我把那些乱七八糟的东西赶出你的脑子。这会儿你可是我的。”霸道的命令着自己的属下，但下半身已经不老实的扭动磨蹭着，刺激着对方的欲望。刚刚 的任务引出了他对于血液和战斗的渴望，现在唯有借助一场激烈的性事才有机会平息。扯着对方扣到最上面一颗纽扣的领子，朗姆洛恶狠狠的再度吻住对方。  
  
罗林斯的确遵从了这条指令，把那些东西抛到脑后，放松下身体享受着对方的主动。舔舐吮咬，舌肆无忌惮的侵入对方的口腔翻搅着。再一次的激吻直到朗姆洛脸颊上的伤口被碰触到让他疼的轻嘶一声才停下。  
  
但这并不会打扰到他们。罗林斯只是看着那道血痕片刻，然后毫不怜惜的舔吻上去。反正他的老大也不会介意留下一道光荣的“战绩”，这样的疼痛只会更有助于他们的兴致。  
  
每到这个时候罗林斯就万般感谢他的老大不像自己一样喜欢把制服穿得规整，轻薄的短袖T恤两三下就被两人合力脱了丢在一边。而罗林斯的唇也不再只是停留在对 方的脸颊和唇上。因为吞咽动作而滚动的喉结，锁骨，胸口，还有结实紧致的腹部。舌尖和唇齿在上面留下了一个又一个痕迹，同时还伴随着的是朗姆洛舒服的低吟 和夸赞。  
  
“哈…宝贝儿你可真是太棒了。不过…唔……让我们来点更刺激的如何？”朗姆洛从来不是什么乖巧的代名词，就算现在也一样。他的手不老实的插入两人的身体间 摸了一把对方的下身，确保那里已经和自己一样硬了之后才坏笑着起身。两三下蹬掉了碍事的裤子，让自己的身上就留了一双战术靴和手套。  
  
罗林斯猜自己也许应该在这个时候吹个口哨什么的应应玚，但这画面就算看再多次也总是能让他忘记所有事情满心只剩下把对方狠狠干哭的冲动。他就那样呆坐在那里，等人解开了他的裤扣，扯下里面的布料释放出他已经硬的发疼的欲望。  
  
当皮质手套握住自己欲望的那一刻，罗林斯发誓让他现在就为了这个男人去死他都不会有一句怨言。皮革的质地紧贴着最敏感的欲望，奇异的触感让他瞬间达到了一 次没有射精的高潮。再然后他就看到自己的头儿又再度坐在了他的腿上，和刚才一样的姿势，只是两人的身体之间已经没有了那些碍事的布料。  
  
但插入的过程并不是那么顺利，姿势的关系让朗姆洛原本就结实的屁股保持着紧绷，欲望几次在穴口磨蹭都无法进入。直到罗林斯有些急躁的握住了对方的腰身，有 些强硬的把他往下摁强行进入自己上司的身体。没有什么前戏的插入并不好受，不过罗林斯肩膀上的疼痛也立刻让他的负罪感荡然无存。  
  
而朗姆洛只是抬起头，坏笑着舔掉牙齿上的血丝。然后慢慢摆动着腰身让自己适应。疼痛对他们这样的人来说已经是家常便饭，甚至会转化成挑动他欲望的一部分。 他享受着这样扭曲的情欲，不断抬起腰然后坐下让对方插入到自己更深处。他的双手紧紧抱着对方，随着每一次抽插都在罗林斯的背上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。低吼， 嘶叫着，在狭小的肆无忌惮的释放者自己的欲望。  
  
至于罗林斯，他早已经无暇顾及朗姆洛对他做的那些事。他只是一次又一次配合着自己上司的动作，双手钳住他的腰身抬起放下。疼痛，血液，还有对方身上战斗时留下的火药气息，所有的一切都在刺激着他，让他最终在对方充斥着欲望的低沉嗓音中射在了朗姆洛的身体里。  
  
粗重的喘息声回响在室内，暂时两个人都没有分开的意思。他们需要一些时间调试，把自己拉回这残酷的世界。但暂时，两个人都还沉浸在刚才完美的性事中，回味着那炽烈的情欲。


End file.
